


Mahal's Hall

by somebodysmuse



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysmuse/pseuds/somebodysmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is at Thorin's bedside before he enters the next world, before he joins his father and nephews in Mahal's Golden Halls. Slight Thorin/Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahal's Hall

Cautiously, Bilbo approached Thorin's bed. There the proud king lay, blood staining the sheets.

The hobbit swallowed. Never, in all of his life, had he expected to form such a strong bond with a dwarf.

And if he did form such a bond, surely it would not have ended in death.

"Mr. Baggins?" A hoarse voice called him. Bilbo stepped to Thorin's bedside.

"Ah, my friend..." The King said, a smile flattering his blood-stained face. "How fortunate I am to see you again."

Bilbo managed a smile. Thorin's smile seemed to grow.

Anger crashed over Bilbo as well as grief. It seemed unfair, to have someone work and dream their entire lives for one thing, and to not live to see their dream alive?

"I'm so sorry." Bilbo choked out. 

"Don't be, dear Bilbo." Thorin said. "Soon, I will join my most precious treasures in Mahal's halls."

Bilbo knew that he was referring to Fili and Kili, who had fallen in a vain attempt to protect their uncle. They were so young, too young.

The noble Line of Durin was finished. 

Bilbo felt that mixture of grief and and anger well up in his chest again. 

"Thank you." Thorin said, his voice hushed. Two tears slid from Bilbo's face, they landed on Thorin's jaw. The hobbit went to wipe them away. Thorin covered Bilbo's hand with his own as soon as the hobbit touched his face. Looking up at Bilbo, as if asking his approval, he moved their hands to rest on his chest. Bilbo could hear the King's slow, steady heartbeat beneath his fingers. "Thank you for reclaiming this mountain." He said.

"It was..." Bilbo said, his voice breaking as quickly as his heart was, "an adventure. And I never thought I'd have an adventure."

"I'm honored to have known you." Thorin said.

"And I you." Bilbo answered thickly.

The King's eyes closed. Bilbo couldn't feel his heart beating.

He was with his nephews and all the great kings, now.

Bilbo leaned forward, resting his hand on Thorin's chest, and he wept. 

Many people in the infirmary questioned why there was a hobbit sobbing over the body of a dwarf, but those in the company knew. The grief in their hearts told them that Bilbo's emotions were extremely valid.

Eventually, Bilbo could cry no longer. He sat up and looked at Thorin.

"Goodbye, Thorin Oakensheild, King Under the Mountain." He whispered. 

Softly, he kissed Thorin's forehead and walked away.

Of all the memories he had of his adventure, the memory of Thorin Oakensheild would be the strongest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this made you sad, but this is my first work on this website. I kinda wanted to get used to the way it all worked. If you enjoyed/hated this, please tell me! Thank you for enduring my writing until the end, or maybe you just skipped to the bottom. Either way, thank you.
> 
> Love,  
> Carlie


End file.
